Lupin the Third Part I
is the first animated television adaptation of the Lupin III (ルパン三世 Rupan Sansei) manga series written by Monkey Punch. The series was originally broadcast as Lupin III between October 24, 1971 and March 26, 1972. It is known as the Green Jacket series, after the colour of Lupin's jacket. Initially, under the direction of Masaaki Ōsumi, this series portrayed Lupin as a morally ambiguous character and remained faithful to dark tone of the manga. Ōsumi was replaced by directors Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata, who took the show in a markedly more light-hearted and family-friendly direction that would become the blueprint for later Lupin III series. Plot Arsène Lupin III, grandson of the gentleman thief Arsène Lupin, is an internationally wanted thief. His right-hand man is Daisuke Jigen, an expert marksmen who can shoot a target within 0.3 seconds. They are joined by Fujiko Mine, Lupin's primary love interest who often manipulates situations to her advantage. After several encounters with the samurai and expert swordsman Goemon Ishikawa XIII, he becomes part of the group. They are constantly pursued by Inspector Zenigata, an expert on Lupin from the Tokyo MPD, who has made the capture and arrest of Lupin and his collaborators his life goal. Voice Cast Japanese * Yasuo Yamada as Arsène Lupin III * Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Daisuke Jigen * Chikao Ōtsuka as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Yukiko Nikaido as Fujiko Mine * Gorō Naya as Inspector Zenigata Italian (Le Avventure di Lupin III) *Roberto Del Giudice as Lupin III *Germano Longo as Daisuke Jigen *Sandro Pellegrini as Daisuke Jigen (1987 redub) *Enzo Consoli as Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Vittorio Guerrieri as Goemon Ishikawa XIII (1987 redub) *Piera Vidale as Fujiko Mine *Alessandra Korompay‏‎ as Fujiko Mine (1987 redub) *Enzo Consoli as Inspector Zenigata Spanish Spain *Txema Moscoso as Arsenio Lupin III (Telecinco dub) *Anselmo Herrero as Lupin III (Animax dub) *Juan Pascual as Oscar (Jigen, Telecinco dub) *José María Regalado as Daisuke Jigen (Animax dub) *Paul Muniain as Francis (Goemon, Telecinco dub) *Alberto Escobal García as Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Animax dub) *Alicia Etxebarria as Patricia (Fujiko, Telecinco dub) *Pilar Ferrero as Fujiko Mine (Animax dub) *Mario Hernandez as Basilio (Zenigata, Telecinco dub) *Víctor Prieto as Inspector Zenigata (Animax dub) Latin America (Cliff Hanger) *Victor Mares Jr. as Aramis Lupán (Lupin III) *Leonardo Araujo as Julián (Jigen) *Juan Zadala as Ramón (Goemon) *Érika Robledo as Vanessa (Fujiko) *Guillermo Diaz as Inspector Zuñiga (Zenigata, episodes 4-23) The Latin American dub was done by TMS in Los Angeles, USA. Also the voice actor for Zenigata in the episode Is Lupin Burning...?! is uncredited and unknown. French (Edgar de la Cambriole) * Philippe Ogouz as Edgar de la Cambriole (Lupin III) * Philippe Peythieu as Daisuke Jigen * Jean Barney as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Catherine Lafond as Magali Mine (Fujiko) * Patrick Messe as Inspecteur Gaston Lacogne (Zenigata) Episodes Trivia *The first opening re-used footage from the 1969 Pilot Film, which was somewhat modified to show him in a green jacket instead of the red one he wore in this pilot. The second opening, however, directly lifted from the pilot outside of a few scenes. *Some villains from this series returned in future installments: Mister X returned in the second series, Pycal returns as the main antagonist of the OVA Return of the Magician, and Kyosuke Mamo returned in Elusiveness of the Fog. They all returned in "Is Lupin Still Burning?." *The reason why Lupin wears a green jacket was down to Yasuo Otsuka who was the character designer of the series. *While 26 episodes were planned, the series got cancelled with only 23 that got produced due to declining ratings. Two of the three unproduced episodes were adapted in Lupin III H. *The series was originally unsuccessful even with the staff changes due to it being the first Japanese anime to be targeted towards adults. It was only when a future rerun of the entire series was aired that caused a raise of popularity and also got Lupin the Third Part II to be greenlit for production. *The only countries that received the series dubbed were Italy, Spain, Latin America and Brazil (under the name Cliffhanger) and France, the latter being the final dub in 2005. Due to the poor condition and missing archives of the sound to the point of even affecting the soundtrack releases, it is extremely unlikely that any future dubs including English will ever be made. External links * "Lupin the 3rd (TV)" entry at the Anime News Network Encyclopedia * "Lupin III First TV series" entry at the Lupin the Third Encyclopedia Category:Series Category:Green Jacket